1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed toward the locking means used to removably secure covers to containers.
2. Prior Art
The invention provides a locking means for a container cover used with a conventional container body of the type generally, but not exclusively, used for the packing of solid particulate matter such as powdered condiments. The container body is of the type having a cover mounting seat which may be formed from the inwardly curled upper edge of the body's side walls. Heretofor, it has been the practice to manufacture a container cover comprising a planar member with a continuous peripheral skirt and a locking member also depending from the underside of the planar member. The skirt and the locking member are in a parallel spaced relation. Additionally, a continuous bead is molded onto the side of the locking member facing the skirt. When the cover is assembled with a container body, the skirt depends over the outside edge of the container body wall and the locking member is in close association with the inwardly curled mounting seat. The continuous bead projects out from the locking member and extends below the curled mounting seat. The bead thereby inhibits upward motion of the cover relative to the container body. The continuous locking member is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,542,235; 3,370,757 and 3,675,812. The container is usually manufactured by an injection molding process which requires that the mold chamber of the locking member and bead be opened separately prior to the release of the cover from the mold. The complicated mold with movable chamber segments required to produce such a cover, carries with it heavy burdens in maintenance time and cost as well as a relatively slow production output.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a locking member in the form of a tapered lip for securing a container cover to a container body.
It is another object of this invention to provide a container cover which permits the use of a simplified mold design during manufacture.
It is still an object of this invention to provide a container cover which can be molded more quickly and less expensively due to the smooth tapered design of the locking member.